1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image displays and signage, and more particularly, to displays of custom or arbitrary shape. Such shaped displays include channel letter displays, logo or design displays, curved or round displays, or other arbitrary shaped or unusual aspect ratio displays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Displays have become increasingly more sophisticated, progressing from monochrome incandescent and LED to color to moving or changing to video quality displays, and from smaller to larger size, and with more elaborate content and control and driving systems. Channel letter type displays have progressed from simple neon or fluorescent light displays to video type displays. The construction of modern video-type channel letter or arbitrary shaped displays is typically accomplished using standard rectangular grid video components. Such use of rectangular grid video components is awkward and wasteful, and in some implementations lacks the full desired effect that channel letter shaped video components could provide. However, the production of shaped video components in arbitrary shapes is expensive and inefficient at present. Further, the rectangular grid video components and control system can be inadequate for creating the custom shaped displays that are becoming increasingly desired. Thus, there is need for efficient and cost effective production of arbitrary shaped displays.